Sweet Sorrow
by natalieNhearts
Summary: As i cried in his arms, i realized i needed him, of course more than he needed me. We understood eachother, he was the reason i woke up everyday. good story! please please review.
1. Chapter 1 He doesnt even care

Chapter 1

(EDWARD POV)

I couldnt believe what i had done. I disgusted myself. Poor, poor bella. imagine how she would feel if she found out?

"You cant tell her edward." Alice said as she strolled into the room. "I know you feel bad, so do i. but no one must know. do you understand? Jasper cant find out, and neither can Bella. they would be devestated."

"Alice i-"

"Devestated upon hearing what alice dear?" a soft but masculine voice asked out of no where. I looked toward the door and saw honey blonde curls. Jasper. Oh no. This couldnt be happening. I quickly scanned his thoughts. I knew this would end horribly, just the timing, alice was in her skimpy bra and girl boxers, and i had my shirt off with just boxers on.

_What the eff is going on Edward? How could you do this to me?? With MY Alice, and have you even thought about Bella, you selfish arragont fool. _

(JASPER POV)

I could feel the bubbles of panic that began to engulf Alice and more importantly i could feel my own pain, and it was ten times greater than anything i ever imagined possible. My dead heart ached terribly and i felt as though the room was spinning out of control, i couldnt breathe, even if i didnt have too. I couldnt even think. How could she do this to me? With my own brother, whose finace happend to be her best friend. I looked at Alice, the pain and hurt clearly showing on my face. If i had tears, they would dripping down my face at that momment. I began to dry sob. My vision tinting red. I fell to ground on my knees.

I heard the front door quietly open. " Carlisle. " I said his name softly knowing he would hear.

"Jasper, you called m-" His mouth gaped open, not even finishing his sentance properly when he saw the scene before him. "Well, this is a bit of a predicament that youv gotten yourselves into this time, Edward, Alice. I am greatly dissapointed in the both of you. I would never expect this. Both of you i would appreciate if you got dressed and left this house. Come back tomorrow and we can discuss , especially you. Bella is part of this family with or without you, but i wanted to let you know that i am extremly saddend by your actions."

At that momment the worst thing that could have possibly happend, happened. Bella walked into the room. Her big brown eyes widened whey she saw us. "Wha-whats going on?" her voice quivered as she looked from Alice to Edward. Both of them looked at her with a extremly pained expression. "Edward...you, you cheated on me?" A small tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"Bella, please, you dont understand. I love you. " He moved toward her pulling her in by the one expected the reaction that came from bella so suddenly.

"DONT TOUCH ME!!" she screamed at Edward, shoving him away, probably earning her a couple bruises in the process. Her emotions where a complete wreck, they where even worse than mine. Her whole being was crumbling, piece by piece. I could tell that she didnt want to break down in front of everyone.

"Im going to take a walk, ill be back later." she quietly whispered as she stumbled down the stairs.

"Im going with her" I said quickly.

When i got outside i saw bella running, no, sprinting into the dense forest, what was she thinkiing? I followed her effortlessly untill she stoped at a small meadow about three miles from the house. "Bella, i said quietly. She staggered toward me and dropped into my arms. She began to shake. She sobbed, and screamed and pounded against my chest, I felt her emotions i sobbed with her and held her to me as i shook as well. And then she went numb. She had no more tears left, no more screams, and too many bruises to count.

I lay on the ground holding her to me, stroking her hair and rubbing soothing circles into her back. She was curled up against me and together we shared our suffocating pain.


	2. Chapter 2 I think i love him

Chapter 2

(BELLA POV)

As i leaned against jasper, i could feel the hurt slowly start to fade. I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye and sighed. THis must be so incredibaly hard on him too. I could just imagine the pain he must be in. I wondered to myself why they had done what they did. I mean i always knew i wasnt good enough for Edward and that one day he would move on. But why did it have to be my best friend, and jaspers wife?

"Thanks" I said my voice croaked out. My throat screamed in protest at trying to talk. I guess i shouldnt have screamed as much as i did. But i think the screaming helped rid myself of the utter pain that had engulfed my soul.

"Your very welcome darlin" I blushed at bieng called darlin. I looked up at his pale face and perfect golden eyes and almost matching beautiful golden curls that adorned his face just so..are you crazy? You havnt even officailly broke up with Edward and your already thinking about Jasper like that?

(Jasper POV)

After me and Bella had left the meadow, which i had carried her out of because i guess for some strange reasons crying makes humans tired. When we got back home i entered the house. Everyone in the house had heard about what happend today and they all had mixed emotions. Mostly everyone was seething with rage. They felt betrayed that Edward would do that to Bella and that their own daughter and loving sister would do that to me. I also felt betrayed but those long hours screaming and crying with bella had helped him alot. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and made a promise to her.

"I will never let anyone hurt you Isabella Swan."

"thanks." she said weakly, he was surprised that she had been awake.

"I meant it Bella." He looked down at her. How had he not noticed her beauty before? Her bright chocolate brown eyes shined against her unusually pale skin and her dark brown locks caressed her face making her look like the type of girl that only came in fairytale books. He looked around the room. Esme looked at him with a sad smile. She was happy that he had someone to share his feeling with and sad about what had happend that day.

He was confused about his feeling about Bella. He had always watched Bella from afar because he wasnt allowed to get to close to her or even talk to her. She had always surprised him, in pleasant ways. She was so selfless and caring. It was a wonder she could love a man like Edward.

He slowly carried her up the stairs and into the hallway, she needed sleep. Her feelings confused him. She was still feeling somewhat sad, but she was also relieved, and in the mix of all of those emotions he could feel the love radiating off of her. He wondered if she could still love Edward after everything that had happend that day..or could she, maybe, have feeling for him as he did for her? He pushed the hopes out of his mind, if he wasnt good enough for Alice, then surely he wouldnt be good enough for Bella. Right?

(ROSALIE POV)

"My children, please come take a seat in the living room, " said Carlisle quickly right after Bella had come stumbling down the stairs tears begining to flow down her pale skin. I wondered what all this could be about. I thought of Bella as part of the family now. I wasnt sure if she thought of us the same, especially since i had always been such a brat to her. But i really did love her like a sister, its just that me, rosalie cullen, was jeluse of Bella. Bella was gorgous, in her own human way. She had Edward, who loved her unconditionally, she had a best friend, she had a human life, she could even have a baby if she wanted to. I want a baby so bad.

She went to the couch and sat down on Emmets lap. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist as she leaned against his muscular chest.

"Everyone, i would just like you to know that there is a grave and sad situation happening in our family. Its about Bella and Edward, and Alice and Jasper. Edward, and Alice have been having an affair." Carlisle looked down at the floor at a loss for what to say next. I could see the sadness that tainted every feature of him. I stood angerly. How could Edward do that to out Bella! He was such a stupid ass head! I had always know he was, but now i could see how selfish he really was. To put Bella through that. She must be so depressed. And Jasper, his own brother. That stupid little brat, Alice. I am going to kill them!!

"What are we going to do about this Carlisle, we cant just let them get away with that. Imagine how Bella and Jasper are feeling." At the exact moment i finished that we heard screams. It was Bella. She was only about 3 or 4 miles away so we could still hear everything. We heard her sobs and screams. We could hear Jasper as well, who was also sobbing. If i could cry i would be sobbing now. I dry sobbed once.

"They still have a right to live in this house if they would like. But if they live here they must be prohibited to talking to their once significant others. I know how you all must feel, i also feel angry, sad and mostly betrayed by my son and daughter. Jasper and Bella are returning soon, lets try to make them feel as happy as possible." With that he quickly went into the kitchen along with Esme, and started to make pancakes and eggs, for Bella. I hate you Edward, and Alice Cullen. whereever you may be. I would come back to soon if i where you.

(BELLA POV)

I looked up at jasper from where i was, he was craddling me in his arms, i liked it, i liked the way i could feel his cold arms around me, i felt safe. Even safter than with Ed-, i could feel the searing pain that filled me when i thought even of his name. Jasper put me down softly on his pillow and wrapped the blankets around me knowing i needed sleep. he began to walk out of the room. Thats when the panic slipped in. I Could feel the panic of being left alone, again. i Couldnt bear it.

"Jasper!...please, please, dont leave me alone. please." I whispered pathetically.

He appeared in front of me and slowly took one of my hand rubbing smooth circles into the palm.

" Im here Bella, im here, now sleep darlin. I wont leave you. Not in a million years."

I felt reasured, and felt a wave of calm and serenity wash over me, i was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I think...I think i love Jasper Hale.


	3. Chapter 3 Making love

Chapter 3 Vampire Bella

(BELLA POV)

As i woke up, i groggily stretched out my arms and legs, feeling the soreness i usually felt when i slept too long. I wondered how long i had really been asleep. I turned my sleepy eyes toward the door and felt my heart jump a little when i saw that Jasper had kept his word and stayed with me the whole time i was asleep.

"Goodmorning Bella." He said as he pushed his blonde curls out of his face. "How was your slumber sleeping beauty?"

"Very good. actually, im pretty hungrey. do you know if theres any food here?" I asked, feeling my stomach complain at being empty.

"Of course, Carlisle and Esme, are preparing your lunch as we speak." He said smiling at me.

"Lunch?? Oh my, i really over slept this time." I said, thinking that i had slept through the night and through breakfast.

"Yes, Bella, you slept two nights, one day, and one breakfast. Thats why you must be so hungrey." My eyes widened when i heard how long id been asleep. Rosalie appeared at my door and grinned at me, knowing that i had feeling for Jasper.

"Bella, you need some new clothes. Wer gonna go shopping!! So, get dressed and then put this on, since you left all your clothes in those carton boxes outside everything got wet through so i threw it all out." She threw me a outfit and walked out of the room. I had forgotten that i was moving in. I felt the sadness creep in when i realized that now that i wasnt with Edward i had no place to stay, my house had burned down in a fire about four months ago and i had been staying with the Cullens, yesterday was the day i was officially moving in. Then i remmebered something.

"Whats today Jasper?"

"Wed." he said searching for signs of why in my emotions.

" I was supposed to be turned into one of you guys today." I whispered softly. I took the clothes Rosalie had tossed at me and went into Jaspers Bathroom to take a shower.

(JASPER POV)

I could feel the sadness coming from Bella as she entered the shower. She was right. Today we had all agreed that Edward would be changing her into a immortal. I quickly ran down to Carlisles study.

"Carlisle, i need to speak with you."

"Yes, my son?" Carlisle answered me looking up from where he had been sitting.

"Bella is moving in with me. I havnt asked her if she wants to yet, but she doesnt have anywhere else to go, and i like having her around, i think i love her..and i want her to be changed. Please."

"Of course, i was going to ask her myself if she would like to stay and move on with the plans we had made for today. That would be fine. and Jasper."

"yes carlisle?"

"Im glad you have those feelings for her, i think she loves you too. Its nice seeing you two happy" He smiled a weary smile at me and continued with his work.

I came to my door expecting bella to still be in the shower. I walked into a half naked Bella with her brown hair still wet. She was in her panties and bra and was just finishing putting on lotoin. She looked up at and surprisingly she didnt say a word. She just looked at me. And then her emotions hit me like a recking ball. Lust, desire, want, and love. She wanted me. I could feel myself already getting hard looking at her. She slowly walked towared me untill she was almost touching me. I ran my hands down her arms and pulled her warm body in by her waist. She moaned. I could tell that she wanted me so bad. She hadnt been touched like this ever in her life.

Edward had always been to carefull, just giving her soft pecks and thats it. But at that moment i shared the lust with her. I wanted her as she wanted me. I kissed her forehead softly then began kissing down her cheek till i came to the corner of her full pink lips. I kissed her, and she kissed back, her toungue begging for entrance to mine. I moaned and ran my hand softly over her body. Slowly pushing her back towards the bed. She pulled my t-shirt over my head and gave me the chills as her warm hands ran down my chest and abs.

I began to slowly catiously undo her bra, when i had it uncliped i began to take it off, i looked down at her full pale breasts. I was extremly hard now. I was already stark naked, and began pulling off her panties. I looked at her for premission, i ddint want to push her into anything she didnt want to do. She nodded her head. I slowly pushed myself into her. Her eyes glazed over and i could feel the extreme pleasure rolling off her in waves. She moaned again and again, as did i.

(BELLA POV)

I think im in heaven.


	4. Chapter 4 Not so human

**HEY PEOPLES! I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. IM HOPING TO GET IN ABOUT TWO OR MAYBE EVEN THREE MORE CHAPTERS TODAY. BUT IM NOT SURE WETHER TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY OR WORK ON ONE OF MY OTHERS. PLEASE REVEIW IS YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. OR EVEN IF YOU DONT. :]] THANKS.**

Chapter 4

(ROSALIE POV)

I smirked at Bella as she came out of Jaspers room, his arm wrapped around her. She turned beet red as she saw me wink at her. Everyone had heard what had happend in Jaspers room about an hour ago. Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting to give them a bit of privacy. Me and Emmet had been playing our own little game in our room. It was funny, yet extremly sweet, i heard everything, i bet Jasper had also heard me and Emmet but he didnt say anything.

"Jazz, Bella, did you have fun?" Said Emmet wiggling his eyebrows at them. I giggled. Bella turned ever redder if possible and hid her face in Jaspers shoulder. Jasper sent a wave of pain at him.

"Ouch, sorry dude. Lighten up." Emmet pouted at me.

"Hey, guys do you all wanna go to the mall and eat some lunch and stuff, and watch me and Bella shop? It could be like a double date!!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, sure Rose." Jasper replied smiling.

We all piled up into Jaspers Ferrari and drove to Seattle Mall. As we entered the mall, i could feel everyone staring. Even though Bella wasnt a vampire she seriously looked like one. She was beautiful and extremly pale like the rest of us. I turned to look at bella and for once she wasnt red. In fact she looked elegant. She walked with poise hand in hand with Jazz, she held her head tall, and walked with grace.

I smiled. Everything was going exactly as it was supposed to be. Bella and Jasper where uber adorable together. They truly wher soul mates. I turned to look at the stores passing by and spotted Juicy Coture. I dragged everyone in there. As we walked into the store, i felt the hairs on my neck prickle up, not in fear, but anger. Thats when Bella started sparkling.

(BELLA POV)

Everything was going great untill we got into that stupid store, this is why i always hated shopping. I saw Alice and Edward. They where together near the back of the store kissing. It enraged me. I felt my hands begin to wake up, they where filled with some kind of electricity, i wanted them to be separated and they where, the air pushed as if coming out of me and peeled them apart . Rosalie looked at me in shock.

"Bella your eyes." She pulled out a compact mirror and held it up to my face. My eyes where slitted like cats eyes, and they where a violent shade of purple and black mixed together. I could feel the strength glide off of me in waves. I tried something, could i control the air? I willed myself to push the air toward a rack of clothes next to me, it took very little effort. The air pushed against the rack and it shot back. Before it could hit the next rack, i ran to catch it.I was there before i finished my thought. OH MY GOD. I can teleport. I willed myself to go back to Jasper and i suddenly appeared next to him. I made myself appear right next to Alice's ear.

"LIsten little Pixie, i dont ever want to see you again." I whispered in her ear. She was too schocked to relply. I appeared next to Jasper and looked at him in the eyes hoping he wouldnt be repulsed by the monster i had become. I wasnt a human. His eyes only shown love and admiration. I looked at Emmet, his emotions where pride, Rosalie was feeling...smug. Wait a minute how can i tell what their feeling? I calmed myself down and suddenly a bubble of voices errupted in my head. I could hear Rosalie and Jasper and Emmet, in fact i could hear the whole room, vibrating with noise.

_OMG! this is so awesome! my little sister isnt human anymore!!! _I heard Emmets voice say.

_I wonder if she has to try to hard to appear out of nowhere. I really love you Bella. _I heard Jasper whisper.

"No, i dont really have to try to hard, i just will myself to be somewhere and boom, there i am. i think we should go talk to Carlisle." I answered JAsper.

"Wait what? You can hear my thought?!" Jaspers shocked voice said.

"That was your thoughts??" I widend my eyes, i can read peoples mindes, run fast, teleport, and control the air. How odd. So I guess i dont have to be a vampire. I always was my own species.

" I wanna try something, hold hands you guys." I held Jasper and Rosalies hands, and willed myself to be infront of the Cullen house. And then we where there, all of us.

"Aww damn it! We forgot the car." I mummbled. Eveeryone burst out laughing, already exepting me for who i was. I smiled. I guess Edward leaving wasnt that bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5 CARLISLE

Chapter 5

(CARLISLE POV)

I was utterly astounded. The group came home from the mall very early, might i add. Jasper called me outside where Bella was nowhere to be seen. Then she appeared out of thin air right in front of me. Her eyes where a violet mixed with black and she seemed even paler than before. She no longer tripped, and i didnt hear a trace of her heart. "Bella?"

"Its me Carlisle. I dont have any idea what happend. We where at the mall and i saw Alice and Edward and i became enraged. I can move the air, and teleport and i can read minds when i want to." She looked at me somewhat ashamed. Why would she be ashamed?

"Because im wierd." She whispered, answering my question.

"Bella, you are no such thing. Now i want to try something. Try and see if you can move the rocks and dirt over by the side of the road." I saw her concentrate for a brief second and then the dirt and rocks shifteed and lifted into the air movien to the other side of the road and back before dropping down.

"Lets go to the stream everyone. Bella, would you like to be carried." I asked.

"No, carlisle, i can run." She smirked and took off faster than a bullet. _omyjesus, she can run faster than a vampire. Thats a shock. _

**I ONLY DID CARLISLES POINT OF VIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD GO ON WRITING THIS STORY. ONLY ONE PERSON HAS REVIEWED SO FAR AND IM LOSING HOPE. IT MAKES ME SAD THAT NOONE LIKES THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW. IF NOT THEN ILL JUST DELETE THE STORY AND WRITE SOMETHING ELSE. =\**


	6. Chapter 6 The Orchid

Chapter 6

(CARLISLE POV)

When jasper, rosalie, emmet and i arrived at the stream Bella had already caught on to what i wanted to try with her. She moved up a piece of the water willing it to move with her hands and created intricite designs twisting and turning the water. Everyone could tell that she loved what she was doing.

Jasper came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist. She looked at him and drew a heart with the water, she sustained it there and made the name jasper + Bella under there with rocks. Carlisles heart was warmed a little. He loved seeing them together. They where even more perfect for eachother than any other couple he had ever seen.

He knew Bella had been through alot of pain this past year, with the death of her father in the terrible fire, the car accident her mother was involved in and losing Edward. It was nice that she had someone to love again. Even though he had always thought of her as a daughter.

"Carlisle." Bella called to me dropping the things she had sustained in the air.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I was wondering, do you think i might be able to control nature?" She looked at him, and let the bubble of thoughts errupt into mind.

_i think it just might work try it. _

"Try it." He said. "If you can then you will be very very powerful."

(BELLA POV)

I willed my powers to my hands, and concentrated as hard as i could on making the plants grow around my feet. I watched as the grass grew longer and greener, and as small yellow dasies popped up out of no where. I watched as a butterfly appeared, first as dust then turning into ash, then into a full butterfly. I can make animals. I was amazed.

I could feel the power that was developing in me. I smiled and turned toward my love, my being, my Jasper. He smiled down at me and pulled me into his chisled arms and kissed my hair. I felt everybody quietly leave, giving us a private moment. I was so curious to as what his thoughts where..Because mine where...well they where very very vulgur, i knew he could feel the lust radiating off of me. So since he knew how i felt wouldnt it be fair to know how he felt? I slowly let the bubble of thoughts fill my mind.

(JASPER POV)

It was hard to contain myself with her sending me such strong waves of lust. Her lust, combined with my own was too much to handle. I wanted her, i needed her. I looked into her dazzling eyes and kissed her. It was meant to be a small peck, but i just couldnt help it anymore i ran my tongue over hers and pulled her up so that her legs where wrapped around my waist. I let a small moan of pleasure escape from my lips, as i kissed down her neck closer and closer to where her chest was. I lay Bella down on the ground with myself on top of her and slowly began to undo the buttons on her dress. As i was doing this i felt the ground around us soften and turn into waves of soft grass and an orchid with petals softly drifiting toward where me and Bella lay. I had almost forgotton how strong she now was untill she ripped off my shirt in one swift movement. She slowly and sentually slid my pants down my legs, i shivered involuntarilly at her warm and sexual touch.

As i unbuttoned the last button on her dress and slowls slid it off of her i noticed what she was wearing underneath. A small lacy purple thong, and absoulutlly nothing on top.

(BELLA POV)

As Jasper looked down at my body i couldnt help buth quiver as i looked at his package. He felt my emotions at that momment and smirked at me understanding what i was looking at. As he was about to slide himself into me, i heard a strangled gasp coming from a few yards away. I screamed, covering my private areas with the remains of my dress. And when i saw that there was not only one person but two there i slid myself onto Jaspers lap to cover his privates.

When Jasper realized who was there he growled protectivly and held me to him, shaking with anger.

"What the hell do you want you asshole, cant you see wer busy?" He said smirking at Edward.

"I didnt know this was your bedroom." Edward spit back.

That was when the cullens got there. They had heard my scream.

"My oh my" Said Rosalie laughing histerically at the sight of me and Jasper covered with nothing but the shards of clothing. Then i remmembered something. I held onto Jasper and appeared in his bedroom.

"Put some clothes on." I said to Jasper.

"But, but we wernt finished." Said Jasper pouting up at me.

"Dont worry, i dont need sleep anymore remmeber." I winked at him.

It took us about three seconds to change, i grabbed his hand and appeared back in the woods with the others.

"Edward and Alice are gone." Said Carlisle. Even Carlisle seemed to have been laughing at us. He looked at u and smiled chuckling to himself.

"So i bet well be able to hear you two tonight." Emmet said wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestivly.

After everyone left, i looked down and saw the orchid, still standing strong and beautiful after being trappled on. I realized it remminded me of myself.


	7. Chapter 7 i love you

Chapter 7

(MATT POV)

Damn. Now he could see why Massie was Derricks pride and joy. She was gorgous, i mean like supermodel gorgous. She had long tanned legs, a perky butt, thin waist, round B cups. And dang that girl knew how to dress. She was wearing a mini skirt that almost showed the bottoms of her perfect perky butt a purple vneck that showed almost her entire boob and thong, and her hair was lusious a combination of elegance and rebel. I mean even her shoes where sexy. long thin purple voice was alluring, her eyes appraising his body.

"Come in you guys." Said Massie, gesturing for them to sit down.

"Thanks" he murmered coming inside and sitting down right next to her, Derrick stiffened when he saw Matt sit next to her.

"So would you guys like anything to drink?" Massie smiled sweetly."Margaritas perhaphs?"

"Yeah of course we could all use some" Said Kemp the first to answer.

"Leesh. get us some margaritas babe." Massie smirked at Alicia who stalked out of the room mad that massie had picked her to be the waitress.

"Sure thing princess." She mummbled sarcastically as her wood scruffing heels pounded on the maple floors.

"Why dont we all move down to the party room?" Massie said as soon as Leesh was back with the drinks.

"Yeah why not?" this time it was derrick who answered.

I followed Massie and the girls through a long hallway and down a few flights of stairs. The room was amazing, soft billowy carpet, a huge fish tank, bean bags, couches, drinks, chips, even a walk in closet with a couch perfect for playing "games".

(MASSIES POV)

Now it was time to make Derrick suffer. To make him regret losing her. She walked over right in front of derrick and bent down to "fix" her heel. He got a full fledged view of ther lacy purple thong and toned butt. She looked up at him smirking. she could see the want, the lust in his eyes. But then she abrubtadly saw something different, a sad expression took over his features, love and compassion flooded his eyes he was saddend by what could have been his. Her smirk faded and she looked at him questioningly. Then the doorbell rang.

"What the F. i didnt invite anyone else." Massie looked up at the boys.

"Ohh..uhh..well i kinda well umm..i kinda invited strawberry and kori.." Derrick mumbled pathetically.

"WHAT THE FING HECK." Massie glared at Derrick pissed. If looks could kill hed be dead. She stormed up the stairs her girls flanking her on both sides. She opened the door in a fury the soft blonde curls of strawberry where the first thing she saw.

"hello bitches. you and your faux Mui Mui heels can follow us to the party room." With that Massie quickly walked down and back to the party room. She should have known derrick would be over her. She could feel the hot tears start to well up in her amber eyes. She walked back into the room.

"your hoes are here derrick, keep them out of my way." She said without looking at him.

(CAM POV)

He couldnt believe the nerve of derrick. He watched Massie come back into the room full of poise and fury. But he could also see her bright amber eyes glisten with unshed tears. He understood her pain. He understood how she felt that he had betrayed her by inviting the girls he cheated on her with to her party. He repressed the urge to run up to her and hug her, he knew hed probably get slapped. But he couldnt just stand there and watch her be depressed. He looked around and noticed the terrified looks of everyone.

When Massie was furiuos she was terrifying. Her big amber eyes glowed with rage, she walked around the room her hair swirling around her head, and her heels scruffing the wood on every step. Strawberry and Korri huddled by Derrick, terrified.

(Massie POV)

She was mad. extermely mad. and sad. How could he do that to her? How could he be so cruel? All of a sudden she couldnt hold it in anymore, As she was furiously walking around the room, the tears began to slipp from her eyes. She cursed herself for crying in front of everyone.

"ouch, i pocked my eye." Massie said her voice cracking, faking it. She looked straight at Leesh. Leesh quickly got it, and sprang into action, she quickly walked toward Massie pretending to look into Massies eye.

"Ehmagawd! Your eyes all red"


	8. Chapter 8 Alec

Chapter 8

(JASPER POV)

I quickly fled the store and ran all the way home, hoping i could still catch Bella. As i entered the house, i staggered back, everyone in the house was heartbrocken not just bella, though i could clearly feel her strong emotions the most. There wasnt the fury that i had expected, there was just utter and desperate sadness.

"Carlisle, listen to me, the clerk, she kissed me, i, i didnt mean for it to happen. And she saw, and, where is she? I need to talk to her!" I looked around not seeing her. Carlisle looked at me sadly.

"I know my son, i know that you didnt mean it. But she doesnt know that. Shes leaving." He looked up as Bella came down the stairs. Her voilet eyes had lost the sparkle to them, she was broken on the inside. I felt as if i wanted to tear my heart out of my chest to relieve this excruciating pain that i felt. She hugged every one and came up to me. She looked at me and i could feel the undecidedness inside of her and then i felt pure heartbrockeness. She looked at me and said with a sob. "I love you." And then she was gone.

"I cant even be here right now, im such a fool. Ill be in Denali." With that i took off. Arriving at Denali in less than an hour. When i arrived i went into their house and was greeted by Tanya. With all my brokeness inside i gladly took the comfort and love that she provided for me. Although i missed my love, my Bella.

(ALEC POV)

I went into the dining room where the whole guard sat and took a seat next to my sister Jane. Aro nodded his head and comensed with todays agenda.

"Alright my children. Today we have a quiet uncommen dillema. A human has come and would like to ask me a question i hear. So let the human in please."

With that a girl was led into the room. She was uncommenly beautiful. She had dark brown curls going to her waist, pale ivory skin that matched mine, big brown eyes that for some reason looked dead, and where slitted like a cats, they where a violet mixed with black, we could see she wasnt human. I could feel the power radiating off of her, so could everyone else.

"My dear, what are you?" Asked Aro, completly facsinated by her.

"I dont know." She whispered.

"What are your abilities? for you are much different than you where before Bella, where is your dear Edward?"

"I dunno, probably off somewhere fucking my best friend." She said it so simply. As if it was normal that he would be doing so.

"Oh, i see, so you are now single?" He looked at her sadly seeing how much pain she was in.

"Yepp, since Edward cheated on me with Alice, i was engaged to Jasper about a few months ago and he cheated on me with the saleslady at the ring store." She was crying openly now. Her salty tears streaking across her face.

"What did you come to ask me my dear Bella?" He looked at her tenderly like a father looked at a child.

"Kill me." She whispered..Everyone in the room gasped.

"Im sorry love, but i dont think that would be the right thing to do. I think you should let her join the Voltori guard Aro." I stood speaking above all the commotion.

"Alright then, since you suggested it you will see to it that she has a good life here and you shall train her in the ways of the voltori guard.


	9. Chapter 9 Alias

Chapter 8

(JASPER POV)

I quickly fled the store and ran all the way home, hoping i could still catch Bella. As i entered the house, i staggered back, everyone in the house was heartbrocken not just bella, though i could clearly feel her strong emotions the most. There wasnt the fury that i had expected, there was just utter and desperate sadness.

"Carlisle, listen to me, the clerk, she kissed me, i, i didnt mean for it to happen. And she saw, and, where is she? I need to talk to her!" I looked around not seeing her. Carlisle looked at me sadly.

"I know my son, i know that you didnt mean it. But she doesnt know that. Shes leaving." He looked up as Bella came down the stairs. Her voilet eyes had lost the sparkle to them, she was broken on the inside. I felt as if i wanted to tear my heart out of my chest to relieve this excruciating pain that i felt. She hugged every one and came up to me. She looked at me and i could feel the undecidedness inside of her and then i felt pure heartbrockeness. She looked at me and said with a sob. "I love you." And then she was gone.

"I cant even be here right now, im such a fool. Ill be in Denali." With that i took off. Arriving at Denali in less than an hour. When i arrived i went into their house and was greeted by Tanya. With all my brokeness inside i gladly took the comfort and love that she provided for me. Although i missed my love, my Bella.

(ALEC POV)

I went into the dining room where the whole guard sat and took a seat next to my sister Jane. Aro nodded his head and comensed with todays agenda.

"Alright my children. Today we have a quiet uncommen dillema. A human has come and would like to ask me a question i hear. So let the human in please."

With that a girl was led into the room. She was uncommenly beautiful. She had dark brown curls going to her waist, pale ivory skin that matched mine, big brown eyes that for some reason looked dead, and where slitted like a cats, they where a violet mixed with black, we could see she wasnt human. I could feel the power radiating off of her, so could everyone else.

"My dear, what are you?" Asked Aro, completly facsinated by her.

"I dont know." She whispered.

"What are your abilities? for you are much different than you where before Bella, where is your dear Edward?"

"I dunno, probably off somewhere fucking my best friend." She said it so simply. As if it was normal that he would be doing so.

"Oh, i see, so you are now single?" He looked at her sadly seeing how much pain she was in.

"Yepp, since Edward cheated on me with Alice, i was engaged to Jasper about a few months ago and he cheated on me with the saleslady at the ring store." She was crying openly now. Her salty tears streaking across her face.

"What did you come to ask me my dear Bella?" He looked at her tenderly like a father looked at a child.

"Kill me." She whispered..Everyone in the room gasped.

"Im sorry love, but i dont think that would be the right thing to do. I think you should let her join the Voltori guard Aro." I stood speaking above all the commotion.

"Alright then, since you suggested it you will see to it that she has a good life here and you shall train her in the ways of the voltori guard.

"As you wish master." I was up and out of the door in one fluid moment.

"Whats your name?" The girl asked me, startled, i looked up and found her inches above the grounds floating there.

"Alec, uhh..whats yours?" I asked even though the whole guard knew that she was Bella Swan. I loved her name. She was very beautiful even though you could tell that she hadnt showered since she had left Forks, she had a watery smell to her, almost like the ocean.

"Thanks, and by the way, its cause i swam across the ocean to get here. I think i do need a shower. Mind showing me my room?" She looked at me. I was stunned, she could read minds?

"Um..sure, and i didnt know you could read minds." She seemed confused then realization hit her.

"Ohhh..yeah, i totally keep forgetting, im so rude. im sorry. Sometimes its hard to tell what your acctually saying and what i hear from your mind." She looked at me floating down from where she was.

"Its ok. and wer coming to your room. Its right here, this used to be the princesses room, when the princess was a baby." We entered the room. No one had been here for quiet some time. It was gigantic, it was three stories, and it was very elegant. Of course the princess never got to sleep in this room.

"What happend to the Princess?" She asked me curiousitly looming up in her.

"Well, the Queen, Aro's mate had Princessa Alianna Isabella xiomara Volturi. Very long name, well the princess was born a hybrid. The mother had been something we call a Arian. There was only two arians in the entire world at that time, and that was the Queen and the Princess. They where very powerfull. The Queen and Aro fell in love when they met and decided to marry. The Arians are strange, they are immortal and as fast and impenetrable as a vampire but they can still have children, and they are more beautiful than vampires, it takes some time for the Arians to complete their cylce although the become immortale and all at around 17. Once they discover their first powers the cylce begins. First they become more beautiful day by day, they begin to dazzle people and their voices turn soft and lurring. For the women their bodies perfect themselves and such then they-" I stopped suddenly and looked Bella, was it just me or did she look prettier than before? No it couldnt be, maybe its just because im talking about the Arians that it looks like she is.

Her hair seemed at least two inches longer, it had become as straight as a ruler at the top then it curled from her waist to the tips that reached just below her butt. It seemed lighter as well, more of a honey brown than dark chocolate. She had turned paler than before but her cheeks glowed, natural blush lighting them up. Her eyes where more violet than black and as he looked at her pale body he could see how almost perfect it was, long, toned legs, a well rounded butt, a thin delicate waist, and well rounded breasts, she looked somewhat fragile, almost breakable, but he could see the muscle in her legs and arms. She was gorgous.

"What?" Bella said, noticing my ogoling.

"Nothing, nothing. Well to continue, the princess had already been engaged to a young man by the time she was born. They where soul mates. It had been foretold. They where made for eachother, it would never work with anyone else they could ever be with, it was meant to be between the two. He would of course wait for her to discover her powers and such, then they would marry when she was his age, 19. The night that the princess was born, the young man went to see her, he was absolutly head over heels for her, he spent the rest of the day with her and gave her back to the queen that night. Soon after it was discovered that the Queen herself had turned against her daughter and had sent her away. To live a human life. It was trechery, the Queen did that only because she knew that if the daughter grew up she would be loved, maybe even more than the Queen herselft was. She didnt want that. The Queen wanted to be the only Arian. And to this Aro and the rest of the guard still goes out and searches for her two months out of every year."

"And what happened to the Queen?" Bella asked me.

"She was killed. So now their is only one Arain in the entire world. We need her. The boy needs her." I said great sadness weighing on every word.

"And who was that young boy?" She asked me.

"I was." I whispered. "Well, here is your bedroom. I hope you enjoy your stay. I know that you no longer need sleep, feel free to roam the castle and its grounds. I will meet you here tomorrow morning to begin your training. If for some reason you need me im your room neighbor. Ill be their all night." For some strange reason i wanted to be with her. I felt a yearning to touch her like i had felt with Princess Alianna Isabella xiomara volturi that dreadfull night.

"Ok, i think i might just take u up on that." She mummbled and then pulled the door closed.

(Bella POV)

As i looked at Alec love washed over me. He was handsome, and so caring. No, i couldnt be falling in love, not again. I couldnt bear to be hurt again. It was all just too painfull.I went up the stairs and into the second floor where the master bedroom was. They had filled it with everything and anything i might need, including langerai. I thought it would be fun to dress up sexy,so as i came out of the steaming hot shower and after i brushed my hair i put on a very small lacy black thong, and matching push up bra, then i put on a long silk red robe and looked in the mirror. I was every girls dream. I remminded myself of the girls in the victorias secret magazines except better, like an airbrushed version.

At that moment i felt someone watching me, i turned and saw Cauis standing at the doorway, looking me up and down.

"Hey sweet thing." He purred into my ear.

"I dont feel comfortable with this can you please leave my room?" I asked him as nice as i could.

"Oh no, dont be like that gorgous Bella." He said as he ran his thumb along my cheeckbone.

"Please, i dont want to hurt you." I whispered. I got ready to throw him into the air.

"You? Hurt me? Hah! impossible. I will have you Isabella Swan!" He took my in his arms. Thats when i unleashed myselft on him. I threw him into the air letting him dangle there. Then threw him out the window as soon as he hit the ground i willed the roses to grow around him in tigh thickets so impossibly tight that if he had been a human he would have died there and then. With that I appeared in Alec's room.

I was accutally scared. What if i hadnt been able to protect myself? I started to shake.

"Alec!!" I love you..i thought in my mind after i said his name. It was like there was a forcefield around him that propeled me to him. He was my soul mate, not the princesses. He just had to love me i thought to myself. I walked around looking for him. I opened the door to his room and saw him on the bed, naked with Heidi the human reseptionist on top of him moaning and grunting.

"im so sorry." I said before i slammed the door shut and appeared back in my room. I fell to the ground in tears. Once again, hurt by a man i loved. Why wasnt i good enough for anyone? I asked myself.

I appeared back in the forest, in Forks. Why had i come back here. I prepared myself to return to the volturi. I appeared back in the room and sighed. Of course Alec wouldnt love me. No one could. I sat on the bed and cried to myself, hugging my knees. I closed my eyes and wished i could sleep. Yet, i knew sleep would never be mine again.


End file.
